utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Keysuke
|-trBnCNF5Bs}} Keysuke (きー助) is an known for his mid-range, smooth and boyish voice, which has a distinctive lilt. He is friends with iciko and often collaborates with her; many fans casually refer to them as Kiciko (きーちこ). He is also friends in real life with Ame. and Sonsaku, and the three of them often hold lives together. Despite having a reputation as being a "prince" due to his voice, outward image, and politeness to his fans, he is also known for having a dry, sarcastic wit in real life - often making good-natured, albeit very deadpan jabs at his friends' expense during namahousous. His first cover was "Iroha Uta" , which currently has 9K views, and his first hit solo cover was "Another: Shiroi Yuki no Princess wa" , which currently has 55K views and 2.5K mylists. His most popular solo cover to date is "Poker Face" , which currently has 157K views and 4K Mylists as of March 2017. He went on a brief hiatus from January to June 2012, during which he deactivated his Twitter and deleted his blog, but he has since remade his Twitter account. He often personally interacts with those who respond to him on Twitter. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of nico nico MEN's Live # Member of the Singlink chorus group key★rock with Ashinaga Ojisan, Conoi, Sakuno, MA-NA and Yuei List of Covered Songs (2009.08.10) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When First Love Ends) (2009.08.13) # "name of memory" (2009.08.19) # "magnet" feat. Keysuke and Cocolu (2009.08.28) # "Alice" -mu-choRemix- (2009.09.03) # "Just Be Friends" -Mashup with Alice- feat. Keysuke and Chibita (2009.09.14) # "Alice" -mu-choRemix- feat. Keysuke and Chibita (2009.10.05) # "IMITATION BLACK" feat. Keysuke, Cocolu and Takanashi (2009.10.05) # "Yume to Fuzz" (Illusion and Fuzz) (2009.10.22) # "Kimiboshi" (Your Star) (2009.11.23) # "Fate:Rebirth" feat. Keysuke, Cocolu and Takanashi (2009.11.26) # "envy." (2009.11.30) # "Renkyori En'ai" (Love-Distance Long Affair) feat. Keysuke and Chibita (2010.01.16) # "Super Nova" -mu-choRemix- (2010.02.17) # "Snow Trick" (2010.02.27) # "Strobe Nights" feat. key★rock (2010.04.30) (Not in Mylist) # "mugs" (2010.05.09) # "Strobe Nights" -retake- feat. key★rock (2010.05.13) (Not in Mylist) # "Another: Shiroi Yuki no Princess wa" (Another: The Snow White Princess is...) (2010.05.17) # "Shiryo Suru Zombie" (Thoughtful Zombie) (2010.06.09) # "E? Aa, Sou." feat. Keysuke and Yoru (2010.06.14) (Deleted) # "Melancholic" (2010.07.15) # "Uta ni Katachi wa Nai Keredo" (Though This Song Has No Form) -Live ver.- feat. key★rock (2010.07.19) (Not in Mylist) # "ACUTE" feat. Keysuke, 000 and titoce (2010.07.20) # "One Call, Love Call" feat. Keysuke and Yoru (2010.08.04) (Deleted) # "Tiger Rampage" (2010.08.07) # "Perfect Crime" feat. Keysuke and Yoru (2010.08.10) (Deleted) # "Sweet Sweet Cendrillon Drug" (2010.08.14) (Community only) # "Fire◎Flower" feat. Keysuke, terry and Knorr (2010.08.30) (Deleted) # "Time Machine" (2010.09.14) # "Yogoreta Prism" (Corrupted Prism) feat. Keysuke and terry (2010.09.28) # "Yumekui Nightmare" (Dream-Eating Nightmare) (2010.10.07) # "Specification" (2010.10.12) # "crack" (2010.10.26) # "Venomania Kou no Kyouki" (The Madness of Lord Venomania) feat. Afro Rei, Yoru, Yuringo, Sorako, Sawaki and Keysuke (2010.10.29) # "Wan Wan'o Nyan Nyan'o" feat. Miihamu, ALTE, Keysuke, Yuei, Ame., Conoi, Ashinaga Ojisan, MA-NA, KOOL, Sakuno, supica, Rira,and himurock + 107 others (chorus) (2010.11.19) (Not in Mylist) # "Ur-Style" -arbitrary style- (2010.11.28) # "Poker Face" (2010.11.30) # "Taiyou to Tsuki no Rondo" (Rondo of the Sun and Moon) feat. Keysuke and maro. (2010.12.02) # "Sainou Sampler" (Talent Sampler) (2010.12.06) # "Blackjack" (2010.12.14) # "Memories" (2010.12.17) # "Black Gold" (2010.12.22) # "Flashback" (2010.12.24) (piapro only) # "Little Traveler" (2011.01.06) # "Kotobatoraborato" (2011.01.13) # "Domino Taoshi" (Domino Toppling) (2011.01.17) # "Invisible Tears" feat. Keysuke and iciko (2011.01.21) # "I Love You, I Need You" (2011.02.05) # "Kuusou Palette" (Birthday video for Yuei) feat. Tanto, Makigonta, Mamimu, ShounenS, Rib and Keysuke (2011.02.24) (Not in Mylist) # "Sakura no Ame" feat. Hosaka, Shinshakaijin, Senra and Keysuke (2011.02.24) # "Kiritorisen" (Cut-Off Line) (2011.03.02) # "SPICE!" feat. Adorena, Omaru, Keysuke, Hiroto., Benzou and Raw (2011.03.20) # "FLOWER TAIL" (2011.03.26) # "Eleven Rave Girl" feat. POPPY and Keysuke (chorus) (2011.04.03) # "Yumemachi Contrast" (Dream City Contrast) (2011.04.09) (Community only) # "Ardente" (2011.04.21) # "Sakura Zensen Ijou Nashi" (Nothing Amiss in the Field of Cherry Blossoms) feat. Keysuke and iciko (2011.04.27) # "Unhappy Refrain" (2011.05.06) # "Icchoume Yukimi Shoutengai" (Yukimi Shopping District on Block One) (2011.05.20) # "Shuudou Shoujo to Idol Shoujo" (The Sister and the Idol) (2011.06.09) # "Omalantis Kumikyoku" (Lantis Kumikyoku) feat. Omaru, Keysuke, TAKARA, Choumiryou, maro., RyoN, Umenee, Kuxia, Kuroe, Natsuki, Bosa, Musen Lan＊ and yu-k@ (2011.06.30) # "Happy End Gretel" (2011.07.11) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) (2011.07.17) (Community only) # "Sekai no Hajimari" (The World's Beginning) feat. Keysuke and KK (2011.07.17) # "Jabberwocky Jabberwocka" (2011.07.31) # "BELIEVE" (Angel's Harmony song) feat. ＿＿, Omaru, orsa, Keysuke, Yuzuki Kyousuke, Smile, Second, taru, xi-xi, Para 『Me』, Hiyokosan, peco*, maro., miho, ＋*Mirin and Musen Lan＊ (2011.08.04) # "Limiter" (2011.08.17) # "Miketsu no Matsuri" feat. Keysuke and Senra (2011.08.19) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) (2011.08.23) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) feat. tane, Aho no Sakata, Urata, Eal, Keysuke and Rimokon (2011.08.27) # "Hello, Worker" (2011.09.10) # "Babylon" (2011.09.15) # "Envy Catwalk" (2011.10.23) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2011.10.27) # "Senbonzakura" feat. Keysuke and Toriko (2011.11.18) # "Refrain" (2011.12.02) # "magenta" (2011.12.22) # "Smiling" -☺A Happy New Year☺- feat. koma’n, Suzume, Ameiro, coto, Amane, Nekonata, ivu, ( ´ﾟдﾟ｀), Metro, Shibamaru, Utsubo Atsushi, Keysuke, Ranko, Kane Takeshi, ROS, Yuzusuke, Yuta, Andango, Ranata, Cocolu, Yazawa Nekokichi, Ai, Momoka Satsuki, Ringo★ and OLD (2011.12.31) # "Sayoko" (2012.02.17) # "Tenshi ni Furetayo!" feat. Keysuke, Mafumafu, Senra and Freedel (2012.03.20) # "Shinzou Democracy" (Heart Democracy) (2012.04.08) (Community only) # "Sweet Magic" (2012.04.18) (Community only) # "Golden Time Lover" (Sukima Switch song) (2012.04.23) (Community only) # "Swimmy" (Every Little Thing song) (2012.05.15) (Community only) # "Setsuna Plus" (Momentary Plus) (2012.06.01) # "Sleep Sky Walk" (2012.06.04) # "Ratto ga Shinda" (A Rat Died) (2012.06.08) (Deleted) # "Suihelibe to Boku no Fune" (The First Four Elements and My Boat) (2012.06.12) # "Hashire" (Fixed Race) (2012.07.13) # "Baby I Love You" feat. Keysuke and foua (2012.07.30) # "bouquet" (2012.08.03) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) feat. Keysuke and Urata (2012.08.25) (Deleted) # "Birthday Song for Miku" feat. Keysuke, Gari., Kusomanjuu, Tenko, Fasora, Himeringo, Shimata, GEM, Ridhia and Saki (2012.08.30) # "Another: Shiroi Yuki no Princess wa" (Another: The Snow White Princess is...) -retake- (2012.09.06) # "weeeek" feat. Keysuke, Ame., ZERO, tane, Freedel and Sonsaku (2012.10.03) # "Cantarella" feat. Keysuke, Ashikubi, rick, Ayakawa Yukiya, Ponge, teksy and Horo Horo Chou (2012.11.28) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.12.01) # "Love Sagittarius" (2013.02.03) # "Setagaya Night Safari" (2013.02.24) # "A Leaf Letter" (2013.04.06) # "Maji LOVE 2000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 2000% OP) feat. KEISUKE, Ashinaga Ojisan, Ame., Sonsaku, Knorr, Keysuke and ZERO (2013.05.31) # "Ifuudoudou" (Pomp and Circumstance) (2013.06.07) # "Kimi wa Inase na Girl" (You Are A Charming Girl) feat. Keysuke and Freedel (2013.07.04) # "GOLD" feat. Aisu, Ali, Umejiro, uuu, Escar5ot, Keysuke, KK, Keropi, Tsukiya, Fasora, Bronze Arm Drive, maro., 31, Mimy and RAW (2013.07.26) # "Yonjuunana" (Forty-Seven) (2014.01.15) # "Yoru ga Kureba Mata" (When Night Falls Again) (2014.05.06) # "Renai Saiban" (Love Trial) (2014.06.23) # "Music Music" (2014.10.29) # "dive in Marchen" (2016.02.06) # "Rain" (2016.09.03) # "Mabel" (2017.02.24) # "Redire" (2017.07.14) }} Songs on TmBox Gallery |Magnet Keysuke Cocolu.png|Keysuke (left) and Cocolu (right), as seen in their cover of "magnet" |Yogoreta Prism.png|Keysuke (left) and terry (right), as seen in their cover of "Yogoreta Prism" |Sakura Zensen.png|iciko (left) and Keysuke (right), as seen in their cover of "Sakura Zensen Ijou Nashi" |Keysuke tenshi ni furetayo.25958023 p3.png|Keysuke as seen in his collab cover of "Tenshi ni Furetayo!" |Senra keysuke miketsu no matsuri.21271449 p2.png|Senra (left) and Keysuke (right) as seen in their cover of "Miketsu no Matsuri" |Keysuke in GOLD by Uni.png|Keysuke as seen in his collab cover of "GOLD" }} Trivia External Links * Twitter * The Interviews * piapro * mixi * mixi community * TmBox